


Colors

by kitty_ray



Series: We love each other, no matter what life we're living [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klanceweek2k16, M/M, Red/Blue - Freeform, Soulmates, painting purple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_ray/pseuds/kitty_ray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance Week Day 1: Red/Blue</p>
<p>You were painting Blue, and I was painting Red, and somehow, we made purple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

He never thought about love. He did actually, but not in the way most people did. What he wanted was familiar love, something one could only get from those called ‘family’. He had it once before. It ended the year he turned five.

Though, meeting his soulmate would be nice. They might give him what he craved the most. 

His finger traced a pattern on his arm, lazily drawing the image without any thought. He wasn’t really listening to the professor; she had already told it five times before. By now, he has it memorized. Something about her son, her wife, and a hippo. He was pretty sure this was the one where they took a trip to Africa three years ago. 

The boy in front of him shifted in his seat, bringing his attention to him. From this angle, Keith couldn’t really see much except his brown skin and hair and his big ears. He was tall, too, his body lanky. There were times that Keith could see the muscles under his shirts, and this was one of those times. If he were any other guy, he would be someone that Keith would go after. If he were any other guy, he would be someone that Keith would want to check if he was his soulmate. If he were any other guy… 

Except, he wasn’t just any other guy. He was Lance Reyes. He was the asshole that has hated Keith since the beginning of the school year for no reason (and in turn, Keith has hated him back for just being… well, an asshole). He was also straight. 

The professor dismissed the class not too long after finishing her story. He sat in his seat and waited for majority of the class to leave before getting up as well. It was just a hassle to leave the same time as them. 

Behind him, he could hear Lance’s stupid voice. “Hunk, my man, what’s up?” He paused, waiting for something. “Sick, no way! Where is it?” Another pause. “Takashi Shirogane’s? Who the fuck is Takashi Shirogane?” 

Keith stopped and kept listening to the conversation. Why would he be talking about Shiro? He closed his eyes as the realization hit him, and he leaned his head back on the wall.  _Of course,_  he thought.  _The party. Shiro’s having a party tonight. A party I_ have _to go to or face the wrath of Allura. Great._

Sighing through his nose, he pushed off the wall and walked towards his car, completely missing Lance staring at him as he left. 

* * *

“I swear that if I see his fucking ass, I’m gonna kick it into next week.” Keith said as he grabbed a water bottle from Shiro’s fridge. He leaned onto the counter. “Who the fuck invited him anyways?”

“I did.” 

His eyebrows shot up as he choked on his water. “You did  _what_  now?” 

Shiro dumped the bag of chips into the bowl. “I invited him. Well, technically, I invited Pidge and Hunk, but all three are like a package deal and just come together.” He pointed to the fridge. “Get me the salsa. Anyways, who knows? You might find that you two have a lot in common.” 

Keith shook his head and took a sip of his water. The only thing they have in common was their major (Astrophysics) and nothing else. Still, Keith would give him a chance because Shiro asked him to. 

And that was exactly what he was trying to do right now. He was leaning on the wall, his water bottle long replaced with a cup of some sort of alcohol Allura poured him. He didn’t know what song was playing, but the beat was catchy. Around him, people danced and laughed. 

His eyes caught Lance in the middle of a group, looking rather uncomfortable as they talked about something. Slowly, the boy inched away from them until he was closer to Keith. Keith looked away from him. Hopefully, he wouldn’t notice him and just walk away. They’d never have to speak to each other, never having to acknowledge each other’s existence except in hate. It’d be so much easier than trying to find something in common. 

Lance slammed his body on the wall next to him, his eyes closing as he ran his hand through his hair. There was a tattoo on his arm, but he couldn’t read what it said. He was sweating even though the room was cool. Keith was about to look away when he suddenly snapped open his eyes and looked toward him, widening them when he realized that he wasn’t alone. “Yun?” 

Clearing his throat, Keith took a sip of his drink. He’d rather not engage in any kind conversation, especially not with him. But that obviously wasn’t the case for Lance. He was drunk enough to not really notice who he was talking to. Or maybe he just didn’t care. Keith couldn’t tell which.

“They were talking about soulmates. I don’t have mine, so I didn’t really want to listen to people talk about theirs.” He gave a half-smile as he turned to him. His eyes were glossy, cheeks tinted pink, and face relaxed. There wasn’t a glare accompanying his normal gaze. “How ‘bout you? Got a soulmate?” 

Keith scoffed. “No. Haven’t bothered looking for him.”

“Him?” 

“I’m gay. Of course my soulmate’s going to be a ‘him’.” He took another sip. Lance asking about his soulmate was odd, but hey, the dude’s drunk. And he’s not that bad when he’s not trying to compete with him all the time. 

Lance hummed. “I don’t know if mine will be a boy or a girl. Like ‘em both, but not entirely sure what’s gonna win out.” He laughed. “Win out. Like it’s a competition.” 

He watched him, how the lights in his room made his brown skin glow, how his lights glimmered as he watched the people around him, how he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. His eyes locked onto his lips when he licked them without him meaning to. A thought-a stupid thought, might he add-ran through his mind at the moment, and he spoke it before he could stop. 

“Wanna kiss?” 

Lance jumped, his eyes widening as he squeaked, “Wh-what?” His cheeks tinted pink again, but Keith knew that it wasn’t because of the alcohol this time. “You wanna what?” 

He shrugged. “It can’t hurt, right? If we don’t like it, just pass it off as being drunk. Simple as that.” Except it wasn’t ‘simple as that’. It was ‘I just suggested to my enemy that we kiss’. He bit the inside of his cheek. “I mean, if you don’t want to, I-” 

Lance’s lips were on his before he could finish. He inhaled sharply through his nose at the sudden contact, but it didn’t take him long to settle into the kiss. It was soft, slow, and uncertain. He cupped Lance’s cheek to bring him closer, his hand tingling where he touched him, then moved it to the back of his head. He could feel Lance’s hands on his hips. Everything tingled, and everything felt… right. 

When they pulled away, he heard Lance laugh. “I’ve found you, I guess.” 

He didn’t know what he meant until he saw the purple painted onto Lance’s lips, the same shade surely painted on his as well. Keith smiled. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Guess you did.”


End file.
